a walking daydream
by garden of magnolias
Summary: It's always from afar that he admires her. Drabbles.
1. shedding tears over a pair of words

**Notes: **Hello all. I'm back with something new for you. I'm trying to get my writing back into shape and what better than a series of fluffy drabbles for the IchiHime fandom? Haha. So yes, I will be trying to update more often. And in case any you were wondering, I am currently working on _Where She Went._ I'm about one-third through but I do promise to get to that as soon as I can. So in the meantime, please give this little project a chance and leave a review or two.`

Also, these will very from canon and AU.

**Summary: **Such a pretty girl is shedding tears over a pair of words.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 611

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**a walking daydream**

_dream girl_

* * *

Large gray eyes blink rapidly, thick lashes fluttering like feathers. She averts her attention from the tranquil spring pond she had been admiring and looks back at the person who holds her heart in his hands. He had uttered a phrase that had her blood racing. Unsure that she heard him correctly, she asks, "C-Can you say that again?"

Still rather nervous and self conscious, Ichigo clears his throat and says, "Marry me."

The sparkling tears then make their appearance, trickling down Orihime's face like miniature streams. This throws Ichigo into a panic, backtracking and wondering how the hell he always ruin things. He closes the distance between them but doesn't make a move to touch her due to worry that it'll make things worse. But he hovers as close as he can, hating how he's such an inadequate boyfriend. What makes him think he can be her husband?

But he lets Orihime to cry quietly beside the pond in the park where koi fish swim near the surface to see why such a pretty girl is shedding tears over a pair of words. Desperately, Ichigo searches for something to say, but he draws up a blank. What is supposed to do in a moment like this? Maybe this is too much for Orihime, maybe it's not what she wants.

What if the idea of marriage never crossed her mind? What if she never considered their relationship going this far?

Ichigo starts to feel sick, overwhelmed by his worse fears. Perhaps Karin was right and Orihime was only with him out of pity.

Then Orihime messily wipes her face and peeks up at Ichigo who watches her intensely. "Sorry . . ." she breathes, an emotional smile trembling on her lips like an anxious bird about to take flight. After a shaky breath, she speaks again, "You really want to marry _me_?"

A tidal wave of relief washes over Ichigo. He places his large hand on her face and wipe away the left over residue of tears she missed with his thumb. Then he suddenly pinches her cheek, gently tugging at it. "Of course I want to marry you, you dummy."

Orihime squeaks and places her hand over his in a vain effort to stop his teasing.

"The question is," starts Ichigo, trying the ignore the voice in his head that reminds him how too good she is for him, "do you want to marry me?"

Without hesitating, Orihime nods vigorously. "I'd love to!"

A giant grin spreads across Ichigo's face, one that reverts him to a nine-year-old kid without the burden of loss. It allows Orihime to get a glimpse back in time when he was nothing more than a boy who followed his mother wherever she went. And it's breathtaking and so powerful that she's afraid it'll knock her dead.

Realizing that Orihime just agreed to spending the rest of her life with _him_, Ichigo crushes her against his chest. He's never been this extremely happy before, he's never had things turn out the way he hoped. And now he somehow snagged his dream girl.

Not wanting this chance to somehow slip away, Ichigo digs through his jean pockets and pulls out a little velvet box. He's been carrying it around for the past week, waiting for the right time to ask her. Then careful and gentle, he takes Orihime's delicate hand and slips the twinkling ring onto her finger,

Orihime tilts her head back to look at Ichigo as he presses his lips against her forehead. "Is—Is this real? It's not a dream?"

"It is a dream," he tells her, lacing their fingers together like red thread, "but it's real."


	2. it means the world

**Notes:** Here's a little morning (at least for me anyways) update for you all. It's short but I tried to make it meaningful.

**Summary:** She's the reason he has something to return to every day.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 243

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**a walking daydream**

_keys_

* * *

It isn't until he finishes work and arrives home that Ichigo finally relaxes.

Briskly, he strolls up the walkway to the single story house in front of him. He takes a second to dig for his keys and unlocks the front the door. He can't help but feel proud when he does so; it had taken a while but he managed to makes this place his home for himself and for his wife. It isn't much with it's basic structure and average location but for the two of them, it's more than enough, more than they hoped for.

Ichigo enters and slips off his shoes next to waiting pair of pink flats. Gently, he announces, "Tadaima."

There's shuffling from the kitchen and then he hears a happy voice call back, "Okaeri!"

To most people, this little ritual wouldn't mean much; it's an everyday thing that most people practice. But for Ichigo it means the world because the auburn haired girl who greets him so cheerfully is his world and his home. She's the reason he has something to return to every day.

Before putting them back in their place by the coat hangers, Ichigo palms the set of keys. They are ordinary looking with no real uniqueness to them. Their appearance is misleading; they hold the power to enter his house that holds everything precious to him.

They're only keys but they unlock the door to the place where she waits for him.


	3. she talks, he listens

**Summary:** He wanted to take care of her in every way possible.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 317

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**a walking daydream**

_bubbles_

* * *

The water is lukewarm against her pale skin.

But she feels a trail of fire run down her back when Ichigo traces the curve of her spine with his fingers. He sits behind her in the bathtub, using a washcloth to clean her back. It's a simple task that he always insists on doing when they bathe together.

The first time he offered, she had been embarrassed and hesitant, protesting that there was no need, that she was more than capable of doing it herself. However, when his gaze met hers, she saw how badly he wanted to do it. He wanted to take care of her in every way possible.

So she lets him.

And without a word, he takes it upon himself to diligently wash her body, tenderly touching each one of her alluring curves that seem to go on forever. With soft hands, he lathers her long mane of hair that he admires.

While he does this, she tells him about her day. How the reading of her children's novel went at the local library. The way the kids laughed at her characters' antics. The number of hugs she received from those vibrant little people.

He hardly says anything, making only some sort of sound that translates into something that only she understands perfectly. And in between each story, Ichigo leans in and kisses her on the shoulder, behind the ear, and wherever else he can get his thin lips on.

Giggling, she wipes the bubbly suds she had been playing with from her face and turns around to face Ichigo. His arms wrap around her waist as she grabs the bottle of shampoo and begins scrubbing his bright hair.

Ichigo leans into her tender touch, closing his eyes at the sensation.

He likes this.

She talks, he listens.

And there's nothing in the way between them.

It's their favorite part of the day.


	4. it's quite obvious

**Notes:** Whether or not you have a thigh gap, that shouldn't determine your self worth. If you have one, great. If you don't, great. It shouldn't matter.

Plus, I hate that dumb argument that Orihime is too fat. And that Rukia is too skinny. Even with fictional characters we're shaming girls' bodies. Both are lovely and kick ass.

**Summary:** She doesn't see herself the way he sees her.

**Rating:** T+

**Word Count****:** 469

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**a walking daydream**

_curves_

* * *

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo lifts his head from the book he had been reading on Orihime's bed and looks over at her as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She's dressed in a pastel colored wool sweater and a pair of jeans that hug her shapely legs.

Orihime's mouth pulls downward, examining her body with a grain of salt. "I look fat, don't I?"

Ichigo jaw almost drops. If anything, he thinks she'll draw too much attention in that outfit. It's almost unfair the way her body is sculpted, dipping in then out at all his favorite places.

"You're kidding, right?"

She stays silent, placing her hands on her thighs with a calculating look on her face. There's something sad in that expression, a dissatisfaction. Orihime scrutinizes herself like the world's worst critic.

Ichigo is shocked by this.

It is quite obvious to the world how beautiful she is.

However, it's a pity it isn't obvious to her.

Because Orihime isn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. It's more than skin deep, reaching down to her soul. For that sparkle in her eyes when she talks about something she adores. How her goofy her grin is when she takes that first bite of a doughnut. The way she brings out the best in people without even trying.

She doesn't see herself the way he sees her.

But what Ichigo doesn't understand is that this beauty has backfired on her and made her so insecure. Girls have teased her as child and called her every mean name in the back, going as far as cutting her hair. Boys always made snide remarks about her chest and assumed dirty things about her.

Annoyed, Ichigo gets up and grabs Orihime by the waist. Ignoring her protests, he picks her up and carries her onto the bed. He then starts picking apart her clothes, not paying attention to Orihime's attempts to push him away, until she's completely bare before him.

Sparkling tears fill Orihime's eyes. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because," growls Ichigo, kissing every inch of her, "you need to understand."

She gasps, unprepared by this sudden onslaught. "Understand what?"

Ichigo takes her mouth, leaving her breathless. He nibbles on her full lower lip, muttering, "That you're fucking _beautiful_."

Orihime shudders uncontrollably as he reminds her how much he loves her breasts, her tummy, her hips, and her thighs. One hand digs into her waist while the other buries itself into her thick hair. Ichigo leans in, and whispers to her that there isn't one thing about her that he'd change.

"R-Really?" stammers out Orihime, her cheekbones covered in an enticing shade of pink.

Ichigo nods. "And if you don't believe, I'll remind you every day until you finally do."

So Orihime hugs him tight, letting Ichigo show her exactly how much her loves every part of her.


	5. for her sake

**Notes:** Double update in honor of Labor Day (not really, it just turned out that way).

**Summary:** Because it's nice to look to after someone other than herself.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 598

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**a walking daydream**

_massage_

* * *

Done with her classes, Orihime arrives to her apartment that she shares with her long time boyfriend. High off the joy over her midterm results, she steps inside ready to tell Ichigo all about it.

"Ichigo," she calls out, shrugging off her sweater and making her way into the small living room. "Guess what I got on my―"

Orihime stops in the doorway, staring at Ichigo who lies face first in the couch looking extremely exhausted. He's still in his soccer uniform and she sees there's a sheen of sweat coating the back of his long neck. And slumped on the floor, is his gear and backpack.

Ichigo turns his head toward her, his eyes tired. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing." She kneels down beside him and gives him a chaste kiss that leaves her wanting more. "Get some rest and I'll start on dinner."

"You sure?" he asks, watching her.

"Uh-huh." Orihime gets up and digs through the fridge, trying to find something she can whip up quick. "I got it."

Humming, she starts on the steamed rice and vegetables. Like clockwork, she moves about the kitchen, sprucing something relatively normal for him to enjoy. As she waits for the fish cutlets to cook in the mini-grill, Orihime heads back to the couch.

When she grabs his things and moves to put them back in their place, she feels Ichigo take a hold of her wrist. His fingers are long, overlapping as he tugs her back to him. "Wait."

Orihime stops and then sits down on the space he's provided for her. Fighting back a smile, she caresses his head. He's almost like a child around her, seeking her company and depending on her for certain thing.

But she doesn't mind in the slightest.

Because it's nice to look after someone other than herself for a change.

Her blunt nails scratch Ichigo's scalp and it results in an appreciative groan. Giggling, she moves down to his broad shoulders and strong back. Rubbing his muscles, she works to release the tension there.

"Better?" she asks.

"Much."

Orihime goes on like this for a while. She understands how tiring school and soccer is for Ichigo. He had taken up on the university's athletic scholarship for her sake, not wanting to attend a small college nearby and be separated.

The schedule he deals with is incredibly hectic but somehow he manages to walk her from the campus library. He still finds time to sit through Laugh Hour with her. And even when he's worn out, he stays up to make sure she doesn't doze off while trying to complete a paper.

He does all this without any kind of complaint, like it's his job to go out of his way for her.

Ichigo stirs when he feels her lips pressed against his temple and she utters a soft _thank you._

"What for?" Confusion furrows his brows together. "You're the one taking care of me while I lie around like some useless bum."

"You're also the one I love the most."

The words come out easily but Orihime blushes madly. Although they've been together for nearly three years, she still gets raging butterflies from Ichigo. Being with him everyday hasn't faded any of the magic she feels, in fact, it's only intensified it. It's as of she's in some wonderful dream.

Ichigo pushes her hair behind her ear and holds onto the back of her head. Brown eyes gaze at her fiercely, expressing things words cannot. "Hime?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're mine."

She smiles, grateful for having him in her life.


	6. but he keeps loving her

**Notes:** Because Ichigo is always a little more gentle towards Orihime.

**Summary:** It's always from afar that he admires her.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 502

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**a walking daydream**

_flipped_

* * *

It's always from afar that he admires her.

He never allows himself to cross boundaries and draw any closer to her alluring orbit. Doing so is unimaginable, a grand mistake on his part because he's in over his head if he thinks he's good enough for someone as lovely as her.

Because Orihime Inoue is perfection built in the form of a girl. A girl who's too kind for her own good and too beautiful for her own good.

And Ichigo knows his one-sided feelings for her will only bring him grief.

But he keeps loving her, keeps looking out for her and helping her out when she needs it.

So he continues his role as friend, looking forward to her cheerful _"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"_ Her sun beam smiles and those rather strange ideas of hers that make absolutely no sense but he never admits it.

It's a heart wrenching position he's stuck in. Having to watch her spend all her time with the class representative, Uryuu Ishida. Seeing them exchange several conversations that only they seem to understand. Their exclusive bond has Ichigo drowning in envy.

What's even worse, is that she acts different around Uryuu. There's a strong friendship between them, one that includes him hovering by her side and picking her up when she's down and no one else can get her out of the stupor.

And Ichigo wants to do that for her. He wants to be the shoulder she can lean on whenever things get rough. He wants those deep conversations they share and the way they just seem to work together.

He wants all this and more.

It's crazy to long for this but he does. He can't help but feel that he might be special to Orihime in some way. That there's something brewing in her pretty gray eyes when they pass each other the halls.

Because she also behaves differently around him.

It's not as obvious compared to when she's with Uryuu but it's still there. It's in the way she concerns herself with him, always worrying over whether or not he's doing well. How she offers without fail to tutor him before an upcoming exam.

The way she's a little more herself around him. How when they're together, she doesn't have to pretend to be Karukura High's Princess. No, when she's with Ichigo she's just Orihime, the girl who knows loss as much as him and struggles everyday to get through it.

And this is what makes Ichigo fall even deeper in love with Orihime.

She's more than a pretty face, owning an even prettier heart. A girl that doesn't care that the rest of the school thinks of Ichigo as the Orange Haired Punk. Who laughs and smiles so freely but locks away frowns and tears for another time.

It's Orihime who makes Ichigo turn into a better person, striving to become someone worthy of her love.

It hurts but he's sure it would be harder to try not to love her.


End file.
